The New Chantry
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is a fiction written by Karol Capel for the Banger Universe quest, Senses tingling.  It has Darkspawn in it and all the games of the Banger Universe KarolXRita YuriXEstelle RavenXJudith
1. Capturing Vaaric the Koopa

Karol: Alright so the first part of this series kicks off. This part is the tale of the warden altered to have The warden to be in the Champion's party and The Champion to be a blood mage.

Shadow: How does that work?

Rita: You see in chapter 9.

Shadow: Hmm... I'm going to love this.

Yuri: Hmm... Is others included?

Rita: Yeah all of the Banger Universe Brave Vesperia is included.

Estelle: That means you and I are included Yuri.

Raven: Not to mention Repede, Judith, and Me.

Rita: Yep. It doesn't end until the add-on companion of Dragon Age 2 is defeated because he is the bad guy at the end of this.

Judith: What race is he going to be?

Rita: He is going to be Mobian.

Yuri: You guys better make a picture of him.

Rita: I will do that while Karol writes this chapter since he's my companion.

Yuri: Alright then, All Characters Belong to their rightful owners. Vaaric the Koopa tAll3Shyguy Skull Land.

Karol: Thanks for the disclaimer, Yuri. Background song is Follow me By Breaking Benjamin. Now On with the story.

* * *

><p>The New Chantry<p>

Chapter 1: Capturing Vaaric the Koopa

The group of seekers capture Vaaric and bring him into his brother's old mansion. The Seeker looks at the book and sees Vaaric the Koopa in it.

Vaaric says "Alright what is this for?"

The Seeker says "I am looking for the Champion."

Vaaric says "Ah... You must be a seeker. What's your name?"

The Seeker says "My name is Conqua the Light Realm Guardian and I have asked to seek out the champion and the warden."

Vaaric says "So you have been asked to find the warden as well. Interesting predicament because I knew both of them."

Conqua says "But the tale says you only knew the champion."

Vaaric says "That book is far from the truth because the Champion and Warden met up in this dimension and worked together after the Blight had ended."

Conqua says "Would the Witch Named Saria be involved in this?"

Vaaric says "Yes Because her and her mother are both in this tale. I will tell what happened in both their views since the warden told me his tale."

Conqua says "First start off by saying the name of the warden."

Vaaric says "Quite easy, His name is Karol Capel."

Conqua says "The Leader of Brave Vesperia is the Warden, eh? That makes sense. Now tell me what did the champion have in common with Karol."

Vaaric says "Easy they came from the same place, Ferelden as we call that dimension. Her name is Rita Mordio."

Conqua gasps and says "She is also in Brave Vesperia. I know this sounds crazy but were they in a romance starting after Karol defeated the blight."

Vaaric says "Yes, they are a couple. Their group is the heroes of the Mages, Templars, and Wardens."

Conqua says "You're saying that the Templars and Mages sided with the champion. How?"

Vaaric says "Maybe it's best if I tell you the whole story."

Conqua says "Then please do."

Vaaric says "You sure I won't make it up as I go along?"

Conqua says "I trust you won't do that to make sure you live."

Vaaric says "Point taken. It all started when the Darkspawn appeared out of the ground in the fifth blight. The wardens had come up with a plan to stop him. The reason behind it not working we'll get to later. We just need to get the story behind the Warden done first."

TBC...

* * *

><p>Karol: That's all for this chapter.<p>

Shadow: Interesting start of the tale of 2 heroes. You will be given 100 gold.

Karol: Thank you.

Rita: I have finished making Sebastian Ian. I post him here.

Shadow: No, post him on Deviant Art.

Rita: Gotcha. Alright Done.

Karol&Rita: Please Read more.


	2. Warden Chosen to be Karol Capel

Karol Capel: Aright so Chapter 2 of "The New Chantry" is what I am writing now.

Rita Mordio: I also will see this go through as I will write any part of the Chapters where I appear.

Karol Capel: Right and we haven't gotten to Rita Mordio. Right now, we are on my origin before becoming a warden.

Shadow The Hedgehog: Interesting. You are even doing a origin behind you as a warden.

David the Writer: That makes sense to me. that means he is going through the Human Noble Origin.

Shadow: By the way, who is Duncan?

Karol Capel: We will make it be Kratos Aurion.

Lloyd Irving: Poor Dad.

Karol Capel: I know. Right as he is introduced in the Dragon Age BU, He is killed by the blight. Cailan is going to be Zelos' Father name in this Fiction. Loghain is going to be himself. I won't spoil who is going to be the ruler of Ferelden. But I can say that Anora is a mage in this Universe.

Shadow: Did you know the Darkspawn blood transfers into the child so Lloyd could be the other Grey warden, The one from Orlesia.

Karol Capel: That's what I plan.

Lloyd: So I get in a part in this as well. Cool.

David the Writer: There is just where is Colette going to be.

Rita Mordio: That is told in a future Dragon Age BU story.

Lloyd: Awesome! All Characters belong to their rightful owners.

Karol Capel: Thanks for the disclaimer, Lloyd. Background Song is Beat The Angel by Namco Tales. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>The New Chantry<p>

Chapter 2: Karol Capel Chosen to be Warden

Vaaric narrates "Well it all started at the land of The Capels. The Warden was from there."

Conqua says "What was this warden to the Mother and Father Capel?"

Vaaric narrates "He was their son, who would have inherited their land if The Hunting Blades themselves hadn't came in and destroyed for Fredon Howe. It all starts at the Manor of the Capels. Karol Capel walks around the area of his mansion in search of his friends. The thing is he can't make any friends in the entire city of the Capel's Land."

Karol says "I wish I can make some friends."

Suddenly a girl comes up and says "Hi."

Karol says "Hello, who are you?"

Nan says "Name is Nan. I am from another land and aim to get a dog from this land."

Karol says "My name is Karol Capel. You want a dog? Well this land is filled with dogs. I personally don't want a Mabari unless I go off to war."

Nan says "Why? The Mabari are so cool. They make excellent hunters for the Hunting Blades. I want to be a Hunting Blade."

Karol says "Not me... I just want to a hero to Ferelden but that would never happen."

Nan bends toward Karol and kisses him.

Karol blushes and says "What was that for?"

Nan says "That was for Good luck. Well, See Ya."

Vaaric narrates "Luck was not what he got. He got to his dad's meeting chambers and saw his dad was preparing for war."

Karol says "What's going on, Dad?"

Vaaric narrates "It turned out his dad was given the duty of lining up his men to get them to The **Balocrauf Mausoleum**. It seems the king was expecting them in helping them end a blight before it started."

Karol says "I hope you can join your men soon."

Kratos suddenly walks up and says "What we need is another person to try to become a gray warden."

Vaaric narrates "Karol was surprised the legendary Kratos was there to recruit Gray Wardens. Karol always wanted to join them so he volunteered but his dad stopped him."

Conqua outside the story says "You mean originally Karol didn't have a choice, whatever to become one or not. His dad said he couldn't so he had no choice."

Vaaric narrates "Yeah. That was his father's mistake. There was still 2 people besides Karol at the Capel Manor that night. What happened at that point was unexpected. Karol woke up to his Father getting him up."

Karol says "Argh Dad, what is it?"

Karol's Father says "Fredon Howe has ordered the hunting blades to attack the manor. He plans on taking our lands."

Karol says "We got to get Mother and get to the cellar."

Vaaric Narrates "The two people at the manor that night with Karol were his Mother and Father. His mother was a rogue. His father was a warrior. They started toward the cellar. When they got to the outdoor hallway, Karol saw the guards dealing with the Hunting Blades."

Karol says "We got to help the guards."

Karol's Father says "Alright then."

Vaaric Narrates "Karol ran toward the battle they saw in front of them and battled the two hunting blades that were in battle with the guards."

Karol says "Dragon Upper!" Using Dragon Upper, Karol finished off the last hunting blade that battle.

Vaaric Narrates "They continued toward the cellar. They battled many hunting blades on the way there. When they got to the cellar, they locked their way in. Then the Hunting Blades started to Crash a battering ram on the doors. They had only seconds until their deaths. But then out of nowhere..."

Kratos Appears to be in the cellar and says "There is a way to have the Capel family survive."

Karol's Dad says "Take one of us to be a gray warden?"

Kratos says "Yes and I suggest the youngest here does it. If you are willing to put him into gray warden initiation for the exchange of saving the Capel Family."

Vaaric Narrates "Karol's Dad accepted his offer and let Karol Go when the hunting blades got in. Karol and Kratos were gone through a portal. That's the Origin behind Karol Capel."

Conqua says "So the Capel family had to make Karol into a warden to save at least one of them."

Vaaric says "Yes, that's right."

Conqua says "Continue Telling the full tale of both the Warden and the Champion."

TBC...

* * *

><p>Karol Capel: So how was that?<p>

Shadow the Hedgehog: 200 gald for each of you.

Rita Mordio: Cool.


	3. Baulocrauf masoleum:  The Intros

Karol Capel: So finally the New Chantry continues. As you can tell by the intro, a new character joins in the fun. That character is Zelos Wilder. He is called nothing more than Zelos before we learn something about him. Lord Wilder is what he called by some Templars. No one knows why He is called Lord Wilder.

Rita Mordio: But Karol finds out when he goes to Dahngrest to see the Arl Of Dahngrest.

Zelos: Wait you mean I am Alistair the templar warden.

Sheena: So I guess he gets married to Anora.

*Karol and Rita smile an sign of something else.*

David the Writer: I see you said "BU Couples". That includes Sheelos, doesn't it?

Karol: You will just have to wait to find out.

The Rogue Warden: I am going to be unnamed for a short amount of time in this Fiction being a minor.

The Guardsman Warden: Same here.

Carver Mordio: I don't think Karol sees me, does he?

Karol Capel: No we do not.

Sheena: All Characters belong to their rightful Owners.

Karol Capel: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Sheena. Background song is Have You got it in you by Imogen Heap. Now On with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Balocrauf Mausoleum Battle Part 1: The Intros<p>

Vaaric narrates "Well next, Karol walks with Kratos to the Camp at the Balocrauf Mausoleum. The two of them look at the camp and Kratos tells him to meet the other wardens-to-be, meet the king, and Also to get Zelos Wilder the Templar Warden. Those three tasks will be needed to be done to get the next part of the quest."

Karol walks over to the King and says "Hello King of Ferelden."

The King says "Hello. You must the last gray warden recruit. My plan to defeat the Darkspawn and the Blight before it even starts will work."

Karol says "We can only hope that it does."

The King says "If it doesn't, I would have someone of good responsibility take over for me. I believe that either my son wherever he is or My General Loghain's Daughter, Anora would be a good replacement."

Karol says "Let's just hope it does work before we worry about that."

The King says "Alright then."

Karol walks the next tent to speak to Loghain. It seems he is in a bad mood because of the risk that The king is taking.

Loghain says "If it doesn't work, I will make sure one of those two candidates becomes the new ruler."

Karol says "Alright then."

Vaaric Narrates "Karol then meets a guardsman that is to become a warden and a Rogue that is to become one. Those two head toward the campfire. At some old temple ruins, we find A Mage and Zelos Wilder speaking to each other."

Zelos says "Please report to your grace."

The Mage says "This is so cruel. I am trying to help out the king's army here."

Zelos says "Just please go."

The Mage yells "Alright! Alright, I'll go!"

Zelos says "They say a blight brings people closer together, it doesn't seem that way to me."

Karol says "Are you Zelos Wilder, the Templar Warden?"

Zelos says "Yes. Wait, did you see that whole thing between me and that mage?"

Karol says "Unfortunately yes. But I wish I hadn't because it needed to be private."

Zelos says "Alright then. I guess someone agrees with me about this system between the forbidden schools of Weaponry and Magic to try to tell them to stop."

Karol says "Well I think we need to head toward the campfire to talk to the leader of the wardens here, Kratos."

Zelos says "So you must be the 3rd and final recruit. I am already a warden. I just hope The king doesn't die this day."

Karol says "Why is that?"

"No Reason," Zelos says.

"The two of them head over to the campfire," Vaaric Narrates "and sees the other two wardens-to-be and decide to listen to Kratos."

Kratos says "Well here is our task. I know the king thinks this is the way we can defeat the blight. The problem with his plan is it might not be enough."

Zelos says "Well what do you suggest we do, all mighty Kratos?"

Kratos says "I would watch that lip if I were you. I am higher level than you and I have agreed to be a warden commander in Ferelden. Well I suggest we get 3 bottles of the Darkspawn blood to do the oath and get the treaty. You can head out to get those before the battle starts tonight so we better send you now."

TBC...


	4. Baulocrauf Maoleum: Getting the Vials

Karol: I am back with The New Chantry Chapter 4. It is a thrilling ride this time. We will actually battle darkspawn and get vials for the group. The three non-wardens will be working with Zelos to get vials.

Rita: Well said Karol.

Shadow the Hedgehog: Very interesting.

David the Writer: Yes Very interesting indeed.

Zelos: So we will be fighting the Darkspawn finally? *Karol Nods* Cool, finally I will get to use my artes.

Sheena: Don't overestimate yourself. You still low level in this timeline.

Zelos: I know but I had a lot of good artes to take advantage of. Starting with Demon Fang and Sonic Thrust, just like Kratos Had.

Karol: Well in the dragon age Timeline, you also have Holy Smite which deals pretty powerful damage to Darkspawn Emissaries.

Sheena: You mean Zelos is a templar in this universe.

David the Writer: Well he is Alistair, the one destined to become king.

Rita: That's a good point.

Sheena: Forgot he was Alistair, okay?

Zelos: that's okay, my sweet voluptuous wife.

Karol and Rita: *Thinks* To think he proposes to Sheena in Act 3 of this.

David the Writer: Oh, so that's why it's BU Couples.

ShadowTH+Sheena+Zelos: Huh?

David the Writer: Nothing just read a thought in Karol and Rita's Mind

Zelos: So you're saying there is a reason I don't get married to Anora, Karol?

Karol: *Chuckles* You and Sheena have met during a Mizuho trip to the Order in Ferelden.

Sheena: You mean I know Zelos in this timeline as well?

Karol: You knew him since he was a boy training to be a templar.

Sheena: I knew Zelos as a boy in the current timeline too before he lost his mother.

Zelos: How much more alike can these timelines be?

Karol: Not much seeing how Kratos dies.

David The Writer: Let's get to the story. All Characters belong to their respective owners.

Karol: That's what I was waiting for, a disclaimer. Background Song is Have You Got It In You by Imogen Heap. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Balocrauf Mausoleum Part 2: Getting the Vials<p>

The group of a Generic Rogue Warden, Generic Guard Warden, Karol, and Zelos head into the wilds. Darkspawn appear all across the The Wilds. The ruins of Balocrauf Mausoleum is all across them.

They run into a patch of the army and heal them up.

The Guard Warden says "Did you hear? A entire Patrol of Seasoned men killed by Darkspawn?"

Zelos says "Calm down, Ser Guard. We'll be fine if we're careful."

The Guard Warden says "Those soldiers were careful and they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A Hundred? There's an entire army in these forests."

Zelos says "There are darkspawn about. But we are in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde."

The Guard Warden says "How do you know? I'm not a coward but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back."

Karol says "Overcoming these dangers is part of our test."

The Guard Warden says "That is a fine point."

"I know this: All Grey warden can sense Darkspawn." Zelos says "Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why 'm here."

The rogue Warden says "You see ser Guard, we might die but we'll be warned about it."

The Guard Warden says "That is... Reassuring?"

Zelos says "That doesn't mean I am here to make this easy, so let's get a move on."

They get a vial and The Rogue Warden says "Well that's one down."

They get another vial and The Guard Warden says "Well that's another down."

They keep battling darkspawn and other creatures that native to the wilds at this time. Suddenly another darkspawn drops a darkspawn blood vial.

Karol says "and that's the last one."

So they start to make their way to the ruins. Doing a little side-quest on the way there.

Darkspawn emissary appears and Zelos uses Holy Smite on it. Karol uses Dragon Upper and The rogue warden uses Backstab. The Guard warden uses Demon fang on the Darkspawn.

Darkspawn are finished and they make it to the ruins.

Saria approaches and says "Well well what have we here? Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavanger poking amidst a corpse long since cleaned? ...or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you, hmm? Scavenger or Intruder?"

Karol says "I am Niether. The grey wardens once owned this tower."

Saria says "tis a tower no longer. the Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse. I have watched your progess for some time. 'where do they go," I wondered, 'Why are they here?' And now you disturb ashes non have touched for so long. Why is that?"

Zelos says "Don't answer her, she looks chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

Saria says "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

Zelos says "Yes, Swooping is bad."

The Rogue Warden says "She's a witch of the wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads."

Saria says "Witch of the Wilds? Such Idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own? You there. You look like a honest man. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

Karol says "I am Karol Capel."

Saria says "Well then, very trusting. You may call me Morrigan. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

Zelos says "_Here no longer?_ You stole them, didn't you? You're... some kind of... sneaky... witch-thief!"

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?" Saria says.

Zelos says "Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them."

Saria says "I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish, I am not threatened."

"Tell us at once, or face the consequences." Karol says.

"'twas my mother, in fact." Saria says.

"Can you take us to her?" Karol says.

"There is a sensible request." Saria says "I like you."

Zelos says "I'd be careful. First it's, 'i like you...' but then 'zap!" Frog time."

The Rogue Warden says "She'll put us all in the pot, she will. Just you watch."

The Guard warden says "If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'd be a nice change."

Saria says "Follow me if it pleases you."

The group walked toward the hut she lives in.

As they walked toward the hut, Saria says "Greetings, Mother. I bring before you four gray wardens who..."

Lillith says "I see them, girl. Mmm. Much as I expected."

Zelos says "Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?"

Lillith says "You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide... Either way one's a fool."

The Rogue Warden yells "She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!"

The Guard Warden says "Quiet, Rogue! If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?"

Lillith says "There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelefant to the larger scheme of things but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will. And what of you? Does having a noble man's mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these others do?"

Karol says "I'm no fool, if that's what you're asking."

Lillith laughs and says "If you must protest so quickly, perhaps I need not ask!" The view changes to the front of karol and Lillith continues "So much about you is uncertain... and yet, I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do."

Zelos says "So this is a dread Witch of the Wilds?"

"Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told that. She fancies such tales, through she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon!" Lillith says and then laughs.

Saria says "They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother."

Lillith says "True, they came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious warden seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."

Zelos says, surprised, "You... oh. You protected them?"

Lillith says "And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this blight's threat is greater than they realize!"

Karol says "What do you mean the threat is greater than they realize?

Lillith says "Either the threat is more or they realize less, or perhaps the threat is nothing? Or perhaps they realize nothing?" She then laughs and says "Oh, do not mind m. You have what you came for!"

Saria says "Time for you to go, then."

Lillith says "Don't be ridiculous, girl. these are your guests."

Saria say "Oh very well, I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

With that, the 4 wardens were led out of the woods and they head toward the Army's base camp.

TBC...


End file.
